


Elen síla

by Mar_isu



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mar_isu/pseuds/Mar_isu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A star shines on a Christmas meeting.  Concerning the origin of the star of Bethlehem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elen síla

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

            She stood on the dock, strong, silent and impossibly powerful, waiting for the sailor checking the rigging to notice her.The man saw his visitor and immediately turned to greet her.

 

"My Lady," he bowed low, his hand on his breast."What do you wish?"

 

"Mariner," she inclined her head in return, "does your ship have room for a passenger?"

 

The human nodded, the bright jewel on his coronet flashing fire as he did so."Vingilot always has room for you, my Lady, or any of the Powers that wish to join me."Dutifully he escorted her on board and launched, sailing for the edge of the world.

 

"Not beyond the Doors, Sea-lover, not this night," the bright passenger spoke as they reached the boundary line.

 

The Mariner raised an eyebrow and turned to regard her.Midnight hair hung to the deck, snow-white veils draped about the ethereal form which was, in itself, another veil.She was taller than he by several handbreadths and the face she wore was untouched by time.She shone brighter even than the star bound to his brow and only long association allowed him to look at her without squinting.

 

"Four Ages, Fanuilos," he said eventually."Four Ages have I sailed the night, and in all that time I have only once made my voyage within the Circles of the World, and that was for war.What makes this night different?"

 

There was silence for a long while before he was given his answer."This night One greater than I enters the Circles, Mariner.Does that answer your question?"

 

The man's eyes went wide."For what purpose, Elentári?" he asked in awe.

 

The answer was immediate this time."For the purpose that there is none to intercede beyond the Circles.We do not know where the Atani go when their time comes, not even Námo can say.Eru is come for the Second Born."

 

"Illúvatar be praised," the Mariner responded devoutly."We are both intercessors, my Lady," he continued, "shall we go to Him who will intercede with a higher Power than we will ever know?"

 

The Kindler smiled."Why do you think I joined you this night?"

 

"And what do we bring as tribute for Him?" the Mariner asked, thinking that even the priceless gem he wore was too small a gift for this Power.

 

Varda laughed and spread her snow-white arms as though once more scattering stars in the sky only, this time, the drops of fire landed on the deck, the rigging, the sails, until the entire ship glittered with a light equal to that of the Silmaril."We bring Him light, Eärendil," she answered."We bring him a star to shine on the hour of His meeting."


End file.
